Content with Just Watching
by ihasketchup
Summary: Red is leaving Kanto to search for Deoxys. Wanting to spend his last day in the fields beside Pallet Town alone before he starts a long new adventure, he does not realise that a certain girl wearing a straw hat is spying on him...


Hey guys! This is my first, ever, Fanfiction, written on a moment of inspiration around midnight. I'm not sure whether it's good though. I hope that you will have fun reading!

Content with Just Watching

Under the sprawling arms of the Oak tree, he reclines, gazing at the passing clouds above. As the wind gently caresses his face, and strokes his raven hair, he is entranced by the endless blue sea of sky.

You know he wishes to be up there, soaring among the birds, gliding with the grace and beauty of a Pidgeot.

Wedged uncomfortably in a nook inconspicuously near him, you ignore the incessant buzzing of the bugs and instead focus all attention on him. This will probably be the last time you see him, before he leaves – you must cherish every second of him, while he enjoys his afternoon under the Oak tree for the last time.

A sadness that cannot be depicted simply by words clutches you heart, it is a vice-grip that will not let go. Even so, you swipe away the dampness in your eyes. After all, you are entirely content to just observe him. You know that, despite the wants of your heart that cry out to you desperately, you can never have him. _Never_.

He belongs to the clouds above that welcomingly embrace him, where he is enveloped in the sky-blue cosmos. You can imagine him frolicking in them, his charming smile lighting up the earth.

At this moment, a Swablu flits onto a branch above him. It chirrups a little melody, and seems to sense your presence. Hopping onto one leg and cocking its head, it stares at you with glassy eyes. However, it takes off once its mate comes flittering by, and they allow themselves to be carried by the breeze up into the heavens.

You wish that you can suddenly sprout wings and lift up, up into the sky, and join him in the clouds, just like the Swablu.

_No, wait, stop._

That is just wishful thinking.

It will _never_ happen.

Content yourself with watching him.

You _are_ content with just watching him, aren't you?

Yes, you are. Confessing is not an option. It has _never_ been one.

You break this train of tumultuous thoughts. With great effort, you convince yourself to resume scrutinising his every movement. Somehow, you have buried your true emotions under wall after wall of lies and deceit.

Just as the Sun makes its daily descent, so does your sinking heart. Before you know it, it is time for him to go back to Pallet Town, say his final farewells and leave. Forever.

With one last wistful look, he takes in the skies he was born under, and trudges the way back home. Even the insects' droning has been silenced, only the crunch of gravel resounds through the air.

You wonder for the millionth time why he has never noticed your cherry-pink cheeks, or heard you thundering heart throb hysterically when you are near him. Why is he so oblivious? An inaudible sigh escapes you, it is one of helplessness, it is of your hopelessness.

Once again, you picture him. His lively eyes bear into yours, and your conflicting emotions are reflected in them. An unguarded tear staunchly makes its way down your quivering cheek.

Your pent-up emotions are like lava unleashed from a volcano. They form a hammer that smashes through the brittle walls of lies you have made for yourself, and unearth your innermost heart's desire – essentially, that you want to be with him.

There is no use concealing the fact that you like him.

In a moment of unrestrained impulse, you cry out his name. He stops in his tracks and swivels around, and his eyes widen like saucers, if not for the tiniest of moments. You finally sprint towards him in a surge of firm resolve. Although you have mentally prepared the carefully picked words of your confession over and over in your head today, only three come tumbling out, "I… I like you."

There is a moment of awkward silence where your cheeks flush and you bite your lip.

The silence was broken by him.

"I like you too."

This Fanfiction is dedicated to SkyBlu and Lonely Wings (known as The Intense Reader here). After all, a bird belongs to the sky. I hope that Lonely Wings can likewise spread her wings and soar freely in the sky. Be happy.


End file.
